Secrets Beyond Telling
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Dakota and Teigan Campbell are hiding more about their pasts than anyone else. Tracy is suspicious, what is their secret? Sorry im bad at summarys..
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my 4th fanfiction, and it will be hard to update chapters, i try to do as much as i can everyday. Please review and give any advice :)

"This is Teigan and Dakota Campbell, i hope you all make them feel comfortable" Mike said, the 2 girls overlooking all the kids. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" They both gave a small nod.

"I'm Teigan, i'm 7 years old..I like Taylor Swift, and playing with Dakota.

"I'm Dakota, i'm 15 and i like Avril Lavigne..." Dakota's eyes travelled around the room, then finally her sister.

Tracy took them up to their rooms, which they were sharing. They stepped into the room, cream carpet, lilac walls and empty photoframes on the wall.

"You can put your photos of your mum and dad in there if you like?" Tracy said, offering to help them unpack.

"No. Parents are rubbish anyway." Dakota said. Her eyes met the floor once again,

"What do you think Teigan?" Tracy asked, placing her hand on Teigans shoulder. Teigan winced pain struck her.

"I dont really mind.." She said, her eyes also meeting the floor.

LINE

"Mike, why were they brought here? Dakota and Teigan i mean.." Tracy asked

"Their mother died, and their father well.. he wasn't around i dont think, They had been in a foster home but something didnt work out. We dont know what, just the fact that Teigan and Dakota didnt get on with the parents.. why?" Mike said while passing the folder to Tracy.

"Something isnn't right, sure kids are always nervous coming into care. But Dakota and Teigan, i think they are very vulnerable.. i put my hand on Teigans shoulder and it hurt her.. i think something happened to them."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"AAARRRRGGHHH! NO STOP PLEASE DONT HURT ME! NO!" Teigan screamed, Dakota wrapped her arms around the helpless little girl

"he can't get you Teigan, its okay." She rocked her back and forth, wiping away the streams of tears which fel from her sisters blue eyes.

"Sorry i woke you" The little girl mumbled. Both girls jumped when Mike and Tracy burst into the room.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Tracy rambled. She was in attack mode.

"I had a nightmare.." Teigan whimpered. Mike sat beside her and Dakota on the bed.

"What were you dreaming about, Teigan?" Mike asked softly. Teigan looked to Dakota, who shook her head.

"Nothing. It doesnt matter" Teigan dismissed Mike and Tracy.

As they walked out the room, Mike and Tracy shared the same thought.

"Something is seriously wrong.." Tracy said.

A/N- i know this is short. I hope you like it, please review? 


	2. Suspicions

_**A/N- i know i dont update this story as much as the others, that is purley because there arent many reviews.. so i dont know if anyone actually likes this story.**_

Teigan came down stairs, she yawned as she entered the kicthen. Dakota was already eating breakfast, but Teigan got called out of the room by Tracy.

"How are you Teigan?" Tracy asked. Teigan looked around the office, it was a new enviroment to her.

"Good" She replied. Tracy raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? Or did you sister tell you to say that?" Tracy said

"umm.. Its fine i guess. Why?" Teigan asked, why was she called into the office?

"The nightmares last night.. we need to know what they were about." Mike replied, he gave Teigan a reassuring smile. Only to get a weak one in return.

" Oh, it was just this man.. thats all." Teigan explained. This unerved Tracy, most kids wouldve had a nightmare about an alien. Or jelly babies attacking the world..

"What did this man do Teigan?" Tracy asked, she didnt get a reply.

Tracy crouched down to her level "Its okay, Teigan we just want to help you.."

"He just did stuff. Thats all. I can't really remember" Teigan said, she looked around the room, and the floor. She didnt wanna make any eye contact with any of them.

"Okay, Thank you Teigan." Mike let Teigan leave. They were mostly unsucessful.

"Something is wrong, i know it. I think we need to talk to Dakota, find out how long she has been having these nightmares. Teigan obviously doesnt want us to make a fuss. So maybe her sister will let us."

* * *

"Why were you screaming last night? You woke me up." Carmen complained.

"None of your business." Dakota interuppted.

"Let Teigan speak. It was her after all.." Liam pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Teigan lied.

"We all know about eachothers past's here. I had a bad mother. What about you two" Carmen said

"We dont wanna say." Dakota told them.

"Oh come on. cough up the story! You know ours, so tell us yours!" Tyler shouted.

"No." Dakota rushed upstairs with Teigan by her side.

Teigan accidently hit her elbow against the banister. Tracy saw this immediatly and Teigan began to cry.

"Come on, lets check it out." Tracy said, they sat on the sofa, There was a massive bruise there.. _'Surley she wouldn't have a bruise.. Teigan only just hurt her mum NOW...'_ Tracy thought to herself.


	3. The Truth Is out There

_**A/N**_

_**Im really sorry that i havent updated, but for now, this is going to be this way for a while, it will be rare that i update this story. I dont get enough reviews. This is a short chapter, because i still have to update 2 more stories, well maybe 3.**_

Tracy led Teigan into the office, she left Dakota outside, she knew Dakota would be very defensive.

"You need to tell me how you got this Teigan." Tracy told her sternly.

"I hit it on the banister. You saw me" Teigan mumbled.

"Bruises dont come that quickly.. this bruise, and nightmares. whats going on?"

"My uncle. He hurt me sometimes. "

"How often Teigan?" Tracy tried not to look to surprised, she had suspected this.

"Everyday."

"What happens in the nightmares?" Tracy had her arm around the little girl now.

"What he did to me, i cant make it stop. Sometimes he hurts me a lot worse than he really does." Teigan told her innocently.

"Dakota is going to be really mad at me now, isnt she Tracy?"

"Ill make sure she wont be, its going to be okay. But you need to know,i will have to tell the police about this.."

"Why? I didnt do anything wrong." Teigan said, she stood up at this point.

"I know, its not because of you, its so your uncle gets told off, and kept away from you." Tracy told her.

"Okay." Teigan replied, Tracy stood up and led her out the room. Only to find Dakota standing there

* * *

.

"I know Dakota, its okay"

"I was doing fine looking after her myself, and no its not going to be okay! My little sister didnt deserve this, and we dont need you poking your nose in either!" Dakota shouted, she grabbed her little sisters hand and led her upstairs. Tracy watched them.

Its best if i leave them too it, let them calm down.

Tracy walked into the office and rang the police to inform them about what she had just been told.

**_A/N- IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE THIS AGAIN_**


End file.
